dcfandomcom-20200222-history
American Crusader (Earth 8)
| CurrentAlias = American Crusader | Distinguish1 = | Distinguish2 = | Aliases = Crusader | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Retaliators | Relatives = | Universe = Earth 8 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Ivan Reis | First = The Multiversity Vol 1 1 | Death = Justice League of America Vol 5 4 | Quotation = I don't care how tough you think you are. If you're working with Lord Havok--we're taking you down! | Speaker = American Crusader | QuoteSource = The Multiversity Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The American Crusader is a "patriotic power-soldier" and the brave leader of the Retaliators. With the powerful Wundajin defeated by an unknown visitor, the Crusader believed these strangers to be in league with Lord Havok and commanded his team to engage them. Once informed of the situation, the Retaliators went behind Havok who defeated the Future Family and was hatching the Genesis Egg to unleash it's power. Witnessing the treat, the power-soldier commanded his team to protect the city from the incoming danger. As the Dark Monitor launched a full-on assault against Earth 8, American Crusader defended the city and battled his own counterpart from Earth 7, killed and reanimated by The Gentry. He then rallied the collective heroes of the Multiverse against the cosmic invaders in the final battle, playing a crucial role in saving the entire Multiverse. A few years later, Lord Havok resurfaced with the newly created Extremists. His schemes led to a nuclear war that ravaged the planet, and the Retaliators attempted to get revenge. American Crusader, Red Dragon and Wundajin all attacked Havok at once. However, Havok proved to be too powerful for all three of them combined and after killing the others, he snapped American Crusader's neck and took his shield and Wundajin's axe as trophies. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Crusader's Shield | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * American Crusader is an homage to Captain America of Marvel Comics. * In Major Comics comics published on Earth 10, the costume of war-time American Crusader resembles that of Nedor Comics' own American Crusader, a public domain character who had previously appeared at DC via the America's Best Comics universe. * The designs associated with the Crusader in are not ones previously associated with him. The design of his shield is one associated with his counterpart from Earth 7, who died during the Multiversity crossover. Meanwhile, the design of his new costume more closely resembles the costume of Americommando, his pre-Flashpoint counterpart. Whether these are errors, stylistic evolutions, or evidence of a larger story to come, is unknown. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Marvel Comics Pastiches